InkClover
by Patches of the Fallen
Summary: Meggie and Clover are the best of friends, so Clover decides to stay at Meggie's instead of going on a vacation with her family. I suck at summaries, please read, first fic. My version of InkHeart. FORMALLY TITLED INKSPOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fic, hope you like.R&R.**

Hi, I'm Ashlen Clover Massey, but everyone calls me Clover, I like it because I always find four-leaf-clovers.

My best friend is Meggie, she and I are great friends. I write books, and she always reads them

"Hey! Clover, wake up. You little friend is here to pick you up."My brother yelled in my ear. I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my bag and ran to Mo's big van outside. "Hi, Megs."I said, "Hi, Mo."

"Hey, Cloves, what do you think I should read?" She showed me the book, I smiled as I saw they were the books I wrote. "This one." I pointed to the one with a horse in it. "'Kay."She opened it and started reading.

I turned to the window and thought about what I should write next. I pulled out my note book and wrote:

_There was a girl who loved adventures, her name was Madison, she didn't go on real, outdoor adventures, but the adventures in books-_

That was as far as I got before the van jerked forward, Mo cursed under his breath and started driving again. After a few minutes Mo pulled into his yard. He got out of the car and went inside.

I pulled Meggie out of the van and led her into her room.

I took out my notebook and started writing again, I wrote:

_She didn't know that her next adventure would be a real adventure, one that's not in a book…_

**My first chap is a little short, sorry, I'll make the next one longer. Thankyou for those of you that took your time to read this first chapter. Please review/fav/alert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make this one longer though. R&R please. Disclaimer:I don't own anyone except my Clover. Chapter song: Never had a dream come true**

I got out of the car go out of the car, dragging Meggie along with. I ran over to the door and opened I, I ran up the stairs to her room and jump onto her bed. Meggie slowly walked in, "Have any new books?" I asked.

Megs looked up, "I have a book I got Thursday…,"She said, "_Magyke"_I took the book from her hands, "_Septimus Heap: Magyke_, Okay."

I opened the book and read a few short pages, I heard Meggie gasp, I looked up. Meggie ran out the door of her room and ran down the stairs, I walked over to the window and looked out, I shrieked and ran down after her, "Girls, go upstairs."Mo said, Meggie and I saw the worry on his face. We shared looks and hid on the third to last step, and listened.

They talked about a fruit- or maybe it was a person- named Capricorn, The mans name was Dustfinger, _Weird name, _I thought. "… come by tomorrow at two…"We heard Mo say.

Meggie and I ran up the stairs and got into bed when we heard Dustfinger leave. "Give me your feet."Mo said to Meggie, she tuck her foot in his hand, "You've been spying!"Meggie mumbled something into her pillow that I could barley make out, "I didn't hear anything."

"Well, good, go to sleep, now."Mo left the room and went downstairs.

"Goodnight, Queen Meggie."I yawned.

"Goodnight, Princess Clover…"I listened as she settled into a peace full sleep .I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes after.

**Thanks for reading, please review, I'll try to make next chap even longer. BTW 1****st**** chaps song was The Best Day by Taylor Swift. I fell in love with that song! ~Moony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Err… I relized I have it where only one page can be taped, as in, like, umm… every chapter is gonna be that short… but. I'll keep writing my story, R&R Please. Chapter song: Broken Wing, Disclaimer: I only own Clover.**

"Wake up, Clover!"Someone said in my ear, I opened my eye and looked at the clock, 5:00 a.m., "It's not even 6:00…"I groaned. The covers were pulled off me, I shrieked , It was soooo cold!

I hopped off the bed, Meggie had two bags packed, "Get some cloths on, girls."Mo yelled up stairs. I grabbed my black blouse, my faded blue skinny jeans, and my sky blue jacket, I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag and followed them out and into Mo's van. "Where are we going?"Meggie asked. "To your Aunt Elinor's house."

The car started up and he drove at least 5 mph more than he shoulda'. The van lurched to a stop, Dustfinger stepped out from behind the fence and in front of the van, Mo jumped out of the van, followed closely by Meggie. I watched but couldn't hear what they were saying, Dustfinger turned to Meggie, who had ran out into the street, he started taking slow steps towards her, while she doubled back. They were face to face before Mo told him off, Meggie got in the passengers' side of the car and sat beside Mo.

I sighed and stayed where I was, even as Dustfinger sat down beside me, "If we are going to be traveling together, I should intoduce Gwin." A little creature crawled out of his backpack. It yawed, Meggie reached out a hand to pet him, "Watch out he bites."Dustfinger said, "But he's just woken up, so, you should be okay."

I rolled my eyes, I stared out the window and drowned out the chat.

"Clover!"My head snapped up, "Why don't you intoduce your self?"Mo sounded as if he'd said that to me millions of times, Meggie and Dustfinger looked at me, waiting. I sighed, annoyed, "I am Clover, you could of guessed that by now, because my name is mentioned a lot…"I mumbled. "I'm Dustfinger."He said. "Ya, so I've heard." I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, finding sleep somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing Bowser shadowclaw and storm, and Kallypso, I hope I get more, R&R please. Chap song: Complicated by Avril Lavigne. Disclaimer: I only own my little 4-leaf Clover! **

I woke up when warmth left me, I shivered and opened my eyes, Dustfinger was getting out of the van. I rolled the window down and stuck my head out the window, I heard a soft chattering behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Gwin.

The marten ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder, it's sharp but tiny claws balancing it.

I sighed and looked up and saw Dustfinger looking at me with a smirk, I quickly looked away. I returned to my seat as the other three got back into the car, I smiled lightly as I felt Dustfinger's warmth, _Gosh, he's _so_ warm!_ I thought.

I opened my eyes and watched Gwin curl up onto my lap, "He seems to like you." I looked up and saw Dustfinger studying me.

I brushed my vivid red hair out of my face and nodded, "Uh, yah." I murmured, "I, uhh, I guess he does." Dustfinger chuckled. I scratched Gwin between his horns. I saw Dustfinger roll his wrists and stretch. All of a sudden I found my self singing to myself quietly.

"_2am Where do I begin? Crying off my face again, The silent sound of loneliness. Wants to follow me to bed." (The lonely)_

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dustfinger looking at me with an amused look, I turned my face towards him and raised a brow, "What?"I smirked, "You jealous you can't sing as good as me?" Dustfinger rolled his eyes and met my gaze, "Not really." He teased. Gwin got up and jumped up onto the passengers seat, he jumped again and landed on Meggie's head, "Ahhhh!" She screamed from the quick motion.

I laughed and the car went from the road, to the drive way, Mo looked over at Meggie quickly, then back at me, as if to tell me to shutup, but I couldn't. Meggie scowled at me, causing me to laugh again. "C'mon." I giggled, "It was actully pretty funny!" Meggie and Mo got out of the car, I looked at Dustfinger and smiled, he rolled his eyes, again,. And got out, too.

I waited a moment, then grabbed my bag and ran up to them, a woman opened the door, "Oh, Mo!" She hugged Mo, "How good to see you! Have you came to finally take some pity on my babies, my books?" I had to bite my bottom lip and try not to laugh, "Yes," Mo said, "I have, Elinor."

"Great," Elinor looked at Meg, "Is that Meggie?" Mo nodded, "The girl is" I cut him off, "I'm Clover, nice t' meet you, uhh, Elinor." She nodded and looked at Dustfinger, "Who's that?"

"Dustfinger."Mo said, hesitant.

"Kind of a weird name, huh?" Elinor mumbled, studying him.

"Calling your books you babies, weird, huh?" I rolled my eyes when she looked at me, shocked. "Haven't you learned your manners?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope." I smiled, proud.

"Hmph, well," Elinor said, peeling her eyes off me, "Come on in."

She led us to our rooms and left us, Meggie and I shared a room. I think she said Dustfinger would be in the attic. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my notebook, I flipped to a clean page and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was weird, Y did I get woken up at 5 a.m.?_ _Dustfinger is weird N my opinion, the only reason I insulted Elinor was 'cause that would probly B the only time I could._

I stopped writing and sighed, I flipped back to the first few pages and read what I wrote:

_Diary!_

_What do I do? I'm so scared! My hands are shaking horribly as I write, and everything is getting destroyed. _A few words were blured, it was from the tears when I was crying, I was nine when I wrote this entry, now I'm 15, two years older than Meggie. _..mom.. dead….. men in black…. red… dad…. gone… all alone here. _My hand writing was neater now. _I've stopped crying, but I'm still very scared. My mom is dead, and so is Dad and Jake, where is Mike? Right now I'm at the park, a party is going on, so I don't feel as alone._ I stared at the paper, I couldn't make out the words, I turned the page back and I saw the words that threw me into the memory,

FlashBack:

_I screamed, men in black ran into the house, ((I didn't notice, but the man with a knife scribbled something in my diary and threw it on the counter, I grabbed it before I ran)) one was carrying a knife and grabbed Jake, who was also screaming. I ran up the stairs of the house and into my room, the walls were pink, but were filled with danger, I ran to the window and opened it, a few men ran in, one charged at me, but I crawled out of the window just before he could catch me._

_I crawled on my hands and knees on the roof, around the air conditioning that stuck out of my brothers room, and to the edge of it. I stared down at the trampoline, I was a good 4 or 5 feet away, but I jumped, I landed on it and jumped of it, I heard yells from inside the house, I remembered at that moment that my diary and pen were clutched in my hands, it was my birthday, I was just turning nine that day, I hid in the trees that were beside the pond, I was small enough to crawl into a small hole in the tree, I hid, and stared out, my vision blured and-_

"Clover?"

A voice took me out of my memory, I looked up from the dreaded words and saw Mo and Dustfinger standing in the door way, tears threatened to spill, I shook my head and closed my diary, I set it down and noticed Meggie and Elinor were also there. I bit my bottom lip.

"We've been calling you for 10 minutes, are you OK?" Mo said. I nodded quickly, and followed then down to eat lunch.

**Yay! Figured out how to make it longer, please review/fav/alert Thankyou**

**~Moony**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm happy 2day for some reason, why? I don't know.**

**Bowser Shadowclaw And Storm: *Blushes* Aww.. Thank you… Usualy I'm complimented when I draw or leave a bruise on someone lolz**

**Chap song: Temporary Home 333**

**I only own Clover of course **

After dinner, I went back upstairs, Dustfinger was going to have a fire show for Meggie, that's what she told me a few minutes before Dustfinger came up to ask if I wanted to join them. I said no.

He nodded and left, a while later when Meggie ran out of the house, I grabbed my diary and flipped to one of the first pages, and read out loud quietly from it:

_**(Continued from last 'Dear Diary')**_

_The party is over and two adults are still sitting at the tables, one glance at a time, I'm freaked out because what they're glancing, is me. The woman is getting up and walking over to me, my heart is thumping loudly. She asked me where I was staying, I told her my parents left me. Then, she asked if I want to stay with them, I said yes. I would have a sister, a brother; soon I would have another sister._

I sighed and closed my book, and then I stood up and walked over to the window, slowly. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside, I could see Dustfinger and Meggie perfectly, I opened the window and leaned my head out and-

I heard yells, I looked at the door, and then at where Dustfinger and Meggie were, Elinor was holding Meggie. I faced the door and ran out it, down the stairs- which I kept tripping on- and ran outside, before I could run farther, Dustfinger grabbed me around my waist to stop me from running anywhere, he turned me around and put my face in his chest. Meggie was yelling something I couldn't make out, and then I understood it, "Mo!"She was yelling, "They've taken Mo!"

I turned my head just in time to see her break out of Elinor's grip and run down the street, only to have Elinor grab her, "Go inside." Dustfinger's hushed voice whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and met his gaze. I hesitated then pulled away from his grip and walked inside the house, my dragging feet following me.

I slowly walked to my room and threw myself onto the bed, I screamed, the covers muffling the sound. I sat up then grabbed my diary and read the description that I put about my new brother and sister, I turned back to the part that had the word "Basta" on it, I set down at the foot of the bed, forgetting to close it. I closed my eyes and sleep took me in.

"Clover."

"Hmm…?"

"Clover," The person said again.

Was it my brother? Maybe that was all just a dream! When I looked up, all hope faded, I stared up at Dustfinger's face, "C'mon get up." For some reason, he seemed gentler with me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my diary, I could of sworn I left it at the foot of the bed. I remembered that I left it open on my earlier pages, I grabbed it quickly and hugged it to my chest.

I stood up then slowly followed Dustfinger and Meggie out of the room. I grabbed my jacket off the wooden chair in the dining room as we walked by; I slipped it on and stepped into the dark, cool air outside. I got into Elinor's car beside Meggie and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**Thanks for reading :D Please review. I won't update for awhile, sorry **

**Moony **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again people who are reading this, sorrrrrry for the wait, I had writers block. But… but! The words came to me just now! Yippi! Soooooo….. here is chapter… uhhh.. never mind, here's the next chapter! **

I was dreaming a weird dream, I was chasing my pet dog, Crater, into a lava pit, then it changed into a desert, then the ocean. But then I was shaken away.

"I didn't steal her waffles!"

Meggie looked at me confused "What?"

"Err… nothing." I mumbled "What do ya' want, I was trying to catch up on my sleep."

Confusment vanished from Meggies face, and cheerfulness replaced it, "We're here!" She said, "Mo's here somewhere here!"

"Oh, ya?" I muttered, wishing she could of woke me up when there was some coffee around. "Cool." I closed my eyes again, until I realized Dustfinger and Elinor weren't in the car.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know where Mo is."

"Not your daddy!" I hissed, "Dustfinger and Elinor."

I saw a hurt look cross her face, "Out of the car." She said quietly.

I really didn't know why I had a sudden spark of anger, but, I ignored it and got out of the car and took my spot beside Dustfinger.

I chose to ignore what they said and studied my surrounding. I could see the edge of the sun as it set behind the tall trees. It was slowly going down, I smiled, forgetting everything else, it was a beautiful sight.

Dustfinger shook my shoulders and gave me a small shove towards the car, I shook myself out of the daze and climbed in, Dustfinger crawling in after me.

Elinor drove down the unseen road and pulled up into a parking lot.

"Wow," I said, "First, I remember a horrible past, second, I dream of chasing Crater into lava, a desert, and a stupid ocean, and, now, a road that I can't even see, leads to a place that looks deserted."

Dustfinger, Elinor, and, of course, Meggie, Looked at me.

"OK, maybe the third made sense, but the first and second didn't." I said, I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, not bothering to get my diary.

Dustfinger got out of the car and stood beside me for a moment, I groaned, why do headaches attack me when I see black-

"Dustfinger." A man said, I looked up and studied him. "Capricorn wants to see you."

I swear, I heard that voice somewhere before.

The man pulled out a knife and smirked, playing with it. "What for, Basta?" Dustfinger asked, eyeing him.

A shiver ran up my spine and my whole body tensed.

"_Basta?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Darn, I haven't found any four leaf clovers lately… that sucks.**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm: Thanks for staying with me and reading my **_**horrible**_** story. *Gets a waffle* my gift to you. **

**Check out my new story, InkWish, it's not that good and doesn't really follow Inkheart, Inkspell, or whatever story line.**

**I'm going to have fun and use Elinor's PoV a little bit in this one **

I remembered the word _Basta _written in my diary.

My blood ran cold and my body was numb.

Blackness surrounded me, I was petrified. Then I was out. I fell to the ground, Blackout.

**Elinor's PoV**

I was fussing at Dustfinger when I heard Meggie scream.

I spun around to see her kneeling beside the girl named Clover. The girl had no manners. She disgusted me.

Dustfinger had picked her up while I was thinking all that, I knew one thing for sure about Clover.

She was no good.

I woke up to the dark- And some whispers.

"Clover, I-"I could barely make out Meggie's outlined body, "You're OK!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be Ok…"I said, feeling drowsy.

"Clover?"A scratchy, yet familiar voice said, "Aww… not you too…"

"Mo!" I smiled and hugged the man.

"Hey," I said, remembering something, "Where's Dustfinger at?"

"He, well," Elinor said, sourly, "How do I put this… Oh, ya, he's with Capricorn now, that two timed, fire eating, match faced, rat!"

"I'm not really following this..."

"Dustfinger told Capricorn where we were." Mo said.

"Who's Capricorn?" I asked, "I assume you already told them two."

"Basta's boss you could say." Mo bit his lip.

"Who-" I paused remembering the reason I passed out, "Basta… I think I've met him before…"

"No." Mo said shaking his head, "I don't think you met him before today."

I ignored him, "I'm not sure… wait… yes, he killed…"

Meggie, Elinor, and Mo were staring at me.

My shoulders drooped as I heard the door opening slowly. I looked up; Basta's face still scared me.

"Capricorn wants you," He purred with a smirk.

"Hmm, why do they call you Basta, and not Catman, or… Knifelover. Or something along those lines?" I said, forgetting he was a dangerous man.

"Watch it." He growled, pulling out his knife, "Capricorn doesn't need you, so, I can kill you if I wanted."

I shrank down if fear. My face lost all its coloring.

Basta looked away from me, to the others, "I don't have all day, hurry up!"

I stood up and followed Mo out of the small captivating prison.

Or that's what I call it.

**I love writing about the fear of people. I don't know why. **

**Review…**

… **Or else!**

**~Moony **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, guys, sorry about the wait for chapter 8(?). I'll give you a cookie if you don't get mad at me. You weren't mad at me anyways? Oh, then I'll take the cookie back.**

**OK, here's another chapter. Thanks for reading! 3 R&R!**

I kept my head low as Basta dragged us to the Devil's Throne Room.

Thoughts raced through my mind, like the angel and demon sitting on my shoulders were arguing. Some of their smart remarks were like, "Oh, no! She will _not _be an idiot and just yell out random things!" and the demon on my right shoulder would say something unreasonable back.

When we arrived in the old church, we had to listen to Capricorn go on and on and on _and on_ over a book.

I couldn't help but cross me arms over my chest and glance at Mo, did he have a plan for an escape?

Oh, I hoped so.

About half an hour after we got there, Capricorn had Mo read out of the _Thousand and One Night's _book.

And oh, surprise, surprise.

A boy who was probably around, oh… 15? 16 years old?

Eh, who knows?

Soon enough, gold coins started pouring out of no where, I watched, with a small smile, as a lizard scurried across the coins.

The lizard froze and its body went limp.

Did lizard have a thing that looked like a knife in its back? No?

_Eww! _I thought, making a disgusted face, _Gross, Basta! Is that green blood? Oh, good, no, it's just some of the lizards' skin sticking to Basta's knife._

I shuddered as Basta flicked the lizard skin of his knife.

I tore my gaze away from Basta and looked around. Black Jackets were bending down and picking up the sparkling coins.

I looked up and saw Cockerell squeezing Meggies shoulder, hard.

A spark ran through, causing me to lunge myself at Cockerell. I landed square on his back, "Let. Her. Go" I growled.

But, without any effort Cockerells right arm jerk backwards, causing me to fall off on the left.

I landed on my side and gasped for breath. _What were you thinking Clover? You idiot!_ I thought.

Cockerell grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet easily.

I whimpered, but was relieved when he just pushed me towards Mo.

He shoved us through the church's doors and forced us into out mini prison.

In prisons and jails, didn't the cell come with beds?

**Done…**

**It's not much…. But I have an addiction to youtube and listening to the radio…**

**I'm not much of a typing person.**

**Review, fav, alert, ect…**

**~Moony**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, guys! Thanks for reviewing, faving, alerting. It means a lot to me!**

**NerdyPunk4; Thanks! Here's a cookie for reviewing! I know that my story can get really… well, sucky, at some times, but I'm honestly trying hard. You're review means a lot, thanks again.**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm; Lol, thanks for reviewing. Even if it's on your friends' laptop. I'll keep up the good work, if you keep up the good reviews. Promise? **

**Okay guys, sorry for not putting this chapter in earlier, but right now I have to my friends cat, put this chapter in, and not miss any chat with my friends. **

**Read, review, fav and alert my dear readers!**

**Here is chapter nine of InkClover, thank you.**

Clover woke up to a key in the door, _why can't we get any peaceful sleep here?_

But when the door opened, Dustfinger was at the door, "Dustfinger?"

"Dustfinger!" Elinor snapped, "You rude, rat-faced, match-eating-"

I cut her off, "What are you doing here?" I frowned

Dustfinger sighed, "I'm going to get you out of here." He ran a hand through his hair.

Elinor narrowed her eyes as I stood up, shrugged, and walked to his side, "How can we trust you? You… you fat-"

I choked on a bubble of laughter that came out of no where, Dustfinger, Mo, Meggie, and Elinor stared at me.

"Oh, I'm _totally _sorry Elinor," I rolled my eyes, "It's just- well, look at who's talking."

Elinor glared at me, "I don't care if you stay here Elinor. I honestly don't." I continued, "But, I'm going. So, bye-bye."

Mo and Meggie stood, and Elinor dragged her self over, defeated.

Dustfinger had Meggie get the boy that Mo read out and we quickly escaped to a car in the isolated parking lot.

"I'll be right back," Dustfinger muttered, "I've got to do something real quick."

Dustfinger slipped out of the car and disappeared somewhere.

"He's telling them where we are, isn't he," Elinor didn't give anyone a chance to say anything, "That-"

"Don't say fat, Elinor." I advised her, Meggie giggled quietly. Elinor narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to sink down in my seat before she could do anything to me.

Dustfinger slid back into the car. "What'd you do?" I asked over Farid- we found out while Dustfinger was doing who knows what- and Meggie's quiet argument.

"I popped the tires on all the cars," He started, as Mo started the car and sped down the road.

About five minutes passed and I spotted headlights behind us, "Guess you didn't think about spare tires, did you Dustfinger?" I said accusingly.

Dustfinger frowned but ignored my remark. He leaned forward and he and Mo got in a quiet argument.

But suddenly Mo swerved to the left close to a hill and the car got pushed into the ditch, I dragged Meggie out of the car, and felt bad about how our special friend ship was breaking apart.

She pulled away when I touched her shoulder and walked behind Mo who started trekking up the hill. Dustfinger, Elinor, Farid, and I slowly followed, but somehow Dustfinger got to the front and led us, Farid right behind him.

I jogged and tried to catch up to Meggie but Mo had put her on his back she had fallen asleep.

I frowned and ran quickly so I could get ahead of everyone; I was at least ten feet in front of Dustfinger when a smoldered and deserted house came into view.

If we hadn't been running away from danger then I would've stared at it and tried to draw it for hours, maybe even days.

Mo, Elinor, and Dustfinger agreed to stop and rest, for the book-lady's feet was hurting.

I entered the wrecked cabin and sat down; my gaze took in every detail.

I lay down and closed my eyes, dreams coming to me. They were pleasant, of me riding on a light-gray and black smudged stallion. I called him Phantom.

In my dream was happiness and freedom.

But I got woken by some shouting and I spotted Basta and Cockerell at the doorway facing Dustfinger and Mo.

**Okay, I admit, this chapter, like many others failed miserably.**

**Sorry for its shortness, but at least it is seven-hundred something words! **

**I've never been good at writing… so, Review, fav, alert.**

**And thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, or alerted in the past, or who might review, fav or alert in the future.**

**Thanks for reading, it might be awhile until next update, so, please don't stop reading!**

**~Moony**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya, my awesome readers!**

**Okay, for starters, here are the replies for the reviews;**

**Ember505: Hehe, thanks, and please keep reviewing! Really? Lovely writing? *Snort* Well, I never thought of it that way. *Throws confetti and dances* Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm: Good for you! *Sticks out tongue* if you want crap than look at what I have to type on, I don't even have a personal laptop! Good, we have a deal, and fine, it's your job to fail, you said it not me. Wait… I just said it! Oh, well, thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm actually putting some romance in this chapter, so if you don't like romance, then look for a bold message.**

**Read… review… and alert! You know you want to!**

**Here's chapter ten of my story… Inkclover… **

Okay, I panicked.

And panicking was a _very _bad idea. An alarm yelped pulled out of my throat, making Basta and Cockerell look over at me, which also gave Mo a change to lunge at Basta.

Basta, I guessed, had seen him coming from the corner of his eye, so he jutted out his elbow into Mo's stomach.

A twist formed in my stomach, as I remembered the night Basta and other Black Jackets came to my house.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up, I snuck out of the abandoned house and tackled the short man, who, surprisingly, I was taller than.

"What the-?" He caught my eye as I landed on his back, he dragged me to his front and pressed my back against him.

I felt cold metal against my throat. A sharp yelp escaped my mouth and Dustfinger looked over at me, Basta pressed the knife harder against my throat, and my eyes widened, as if they would pop out of their sockets.

I felt warm liquid trickle down my throat, pain surged through me and Basta was in a bad position with me.

I had a fiery temper, usually no one could make me go off like that, but, right now Basta _really_ made me mad.

I turned my head slightly and sank my teeth into his wrist. He yelped and pulled back, leaving a scar on my neck. Blood leaked out of his wrist where I bit him at; I pulled back my leg and kicked his knee. He stumbled back and fell, hitting his head on a tree, making him pass out.

When I turned to face Cockerell, I found his hands tied up by Farid- who was _really _good at tying knots- and Elinor had the gun held to his head.

"Can I hit him?" I asked, sweetly, to Mo and Dustfinger. Dustfinger raised a single brow and Mo shook his head, "No- wait, you know what, yes. You may hit him."

I grinned sweetly at Cockerell. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meggie stare at me, horrified. I dropped my hand that at some point I lifted to hit Cockerell with to my side.

I took a step back and leaned against a tree with a small sigh.

I leaned against the tree while Farid tied Basta's hand together, and Meggie stared at me. My eyes took in everything.

After a moment, though, I actually took notice of the two German Sheppard's. I approached them and held out a hand, they sniffed it curiously and their tails-which were hid between their legs-started wagging.

I patted their round, brown heads and scratched them behind the ears.

**(A/N; if you dislike the romance part in the story, then you do don't have to read this part)**

"Hurry, Clover," Dustfinger said from behind me. I turned and studied him: his sandy hair, his bright, sky-blue eyes, and his rough, blistered hands.

At the moment, when I turned my head, he caught sight of the red trail that Basta had left on my neck, because his eyes widened and he beckoned me towards him, he was standing in the shadows, out of sight from the others. I looked over my shoulder as the dogs ran off and into the trees, disappearing from sight.

I looked at the others and hesitated and walked over to him, "Yah?" I mumbled.

He reached out his hand and traced the scar on my neck, and some blood trailed onto his fingers, "What happened?" He asked his blue eyes full of concern.

His eyes trailed up from my scar and met my eyes; I wavered under his intense gaze and found myself chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"I, uh, Basta… you know, held me hostage, yah, the knife thing…" I trailed off and forced my gaze to the ground.

Dustfinger tilted my chin up and took a step towards me, not leaving even an inch between us, "Is there anything I could do to help you make it feel better?"

My heart pounded so loudly, I thought maybe he could here it beating.

I licked my lips and met his blue gaze; I nodded ever-so-slightly.

He grinned -understanding what I wanted- and bent down, meeting his lips to mine. My eyes closed and my arms slipped around his neck, I opened my mouth to get a breath, then the kiss deepened, his tongue lightly touching mine.

"Dustfinger?" Mo's voice rang out, "Clover?"

We pulled apart and looked over to where Mo was standing, at first I thought it was him looking at us in the shadows, but I realized Mo was with Elinor and Farid, looking around the in abandoned cottage. It was Meggie who had seen us… kiss.

Dustfinger smiled at me and Meggie turned her gaze away from me, "We're here, Silvertongue." Dustfinger said stepping out of the shadows.

Mo looked at Dustfinger in relieve, "Oh," He paused and looked around again, "But what about Clover?" His brow furrowed up in worry, "I- I'm right here." I stuttered.

I stumbled out of the shadows and stopped beside Dustfinger, I glanced at him then looked at Meggie, but she ignored me and started walking ahead with Elinor.

"Okay, we're going to have to worry about any scars later, let's go." Mo said voice rough and tired.

I tore some fabric away from my shirt and tied it around my neck and walked beside Dustfinger in the back of the group, as Farid scuttled past us and started quietly talking to Meggie.

**Done! Longest chapter I've ever made! (Yah, it's sad I know…)**

**I hope it didn't take me too long to write this chapter, I'm starting to write a book called "**_**Tallulah Prime" **_** about a girl name Tallulah(You could've guessed that) who was chased out of her home in the forest by strange men, and finds a place to stay in the castle walls. She makes a fake name; Kailo-Marie Remi Deatier, and gets tracked down by the men, they try to kill her multiple times, but each time, she found a way to escape.**

**For more info on the story, check out my profile and I'm going to put some info on that. Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it wasn't too cheesy and stuff.**

**Please review! I'll give you a special mention in the next chapter. Just review, make a name and tell me it, say if it is a boy or a girl, age, hair, skin color, eyes, etc., etc., etc..**

**Review, Fav, Alert! Thank you!**

**~Moony **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya, my readers of awesomeness**

**I'm going to make a long chapter for you guys this time.**

**Here is chapter 11 and the replies for any reviews;**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm: Thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure to put ****Frostie**** in this chapter; I might even let him join the little Inkheart group, maybe not… but yay! Thanks for keeping your side of the deal; I'll keep my side now, thanks again!**

**Chapter 11;**

We had made it to a town and Dustfinger and I were sitting on a bench betting on a thumb war game.

Meggie, Farid, Mo, and Elinor were inside the Paso Diner place.

A boy around my age, with black hair with golden streaks and icy blue eyes leaned against a wall and studied us. I looked over at him and waved slightly, he just gave a simple nod of his head in greeting.

I looked back at Dustfinger but a flash of flames caught my attention. I turned my head and watched as some boys tried to play with fire, but no crowd had gathered.

They cleaned up their equipment and stormed over to the boy I saw awhile ago, "Dustfinger," I mumbled, "You should put on a fire show thingy that you did once at Elinor's."

Dustfinger studied me for a moment, looked at the empty clearing that the boys left, back at me then sighed, "Why should I?"

I looked up at him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Please?" I whined, "For me?"

He looked at my hand, which I had laced with his and let out a small breath, "Fine,"

I smiled and let his hand go, watching him set up his fire tools.

He took a match and bathed torches in fire, he tossed them up high into the sky, and a crowd quickly gathered.

I took out a note pad and a pen and drew a little smiley face with lots of freckles and wide, girlish eyes.

'Hey, there," A voice greeted, I looked up and saw three boys around my age, "You're new here."

The boy who was talking didn't say it a question, but I nodded, "Yes. I'm new here." I stood up and smiled, "My name's Clover. How about you guys?"

"Frostie," The boy said, he pointed to a kid who was shorter than me, "Blake," Then he nodded to a very tall blonde, "And that's James."

"Nice," I mumbled looking over their shoulders, Dustfinger was holding a old man(Poor guy!) bye the color with narrowed eyes, "Crap, I have to go, bye."

The boys parted and made a gap for me to leave, and I jogged over to them, "Dustfinger!" I snapped when I was close enough for him to hear me.

Elinor and Meggie had backed up, Farid watched with surprised eyes, and Mo looked at me, allowing me to separate them.

"Let him go, Dustfinger." I said softly, placing a hand lightly on his tense arm. He flinched and dropped the man, letting him fall backwards and Mo caught him. Dustfinger took a step back, out of my reach.

His blue eyes darted to me, they were too cold. I winced and got a twisty feeling in my stomach.

My hurt quickly faded and I narrowed my eyes, I put my hands up, as if to surrender, and took a five dollar bill out of pocket.

I turned and walked away, to the diner, I sat down at a table and a waiter walked over quickly, I looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, hey, Frostie. You work at the here?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yah, I do. What would you like to have?"  
>I shrugged, "What can I get for five dollars?"<p>

He thought for a moment, "Any drink and a small steak. Or you could…" He trailed off and flipped to the back of my menu, "Or you could have anything off this list right here." He pointed to a short list of different salads.

I made a face and he chuckled, "I'll take…" I looked at the drinks, "Coke… sprite, mountain dew…. I'll just take a coke and the small steak."

Frostie nodded and wrote it down, "Peppers? Sauce? Anything for your steak, Clover?"

I shook my head, "No, thanks." I smiled, "How much would that be, Mr. Sir?"

He grinned, "That," He said, leaning against the table, "That would be $4.56, Ms. Lady."

"Okay, thanks." I handed him a quarter, "Here's your tip early." I giggled.

He took the quarter letting our hands brush together for a moment. We smiled at each other and I let go.

He studied me for a moment and walked away to do his job. I looked out the window and saw everyone watching me through it. I blinked and looked away. Dustfinger and Farid weren't part of "everyone".

A few minutes later Frostie jogged over with my drink and steak, he sat down on the other side of the booth and stole a piece of my steak, I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I'm going to poke you in the eye with my fork, Mister." I joked, lightly.

He grinned, "I don't doubt that, Missy."

He stole another bite anyways.

**((~3****rd**** person view~))**

Clover recoiled from Dustfinger and simply walked away, emotions building on her face. Dustfinger blinked and shook his head. It was almost as if the crowd parted for her as she jogged to the Diner, hoping to get out of sight of everybody, but they all watched her leave, sit down, and flirt with a waiter.

Elinor snorted, "I knew she didn't have manners, flirting with some random waiter. She doesn't even know his name!" Meggie, Mo, Farid, and Dustfinger looked at her.

Fenoglio had hurried to his little home after telling Mo the address.

"Oh, and know I bet you all my books they are going on a little date."Elinor sneered.

Clover and the waiter had left the diner and were sitting on the bench that Clover and Dustfinger had recently sat on, Clover took out some paper and a pencil and scribbled something down.

Clover looked up across the square and locked eyes with Dustfinger; she winced and watched him jog away, Farid following him.

Meggie looked down, remembering when she caught Dustfinger and her old friend kissing. Clover's face was pink, but her moss-green eyes were sparkling. Dustfinger had looked awfully proud, too.

_It's been awhile since you talked to her_, Meggie's sub-conscience whispered in her mind.

She wouldn't be here with all this trouble if you hadn't been friends with her. No, it's Clover's fault! Clover just walked up to her one day- on the first day of her new school –and reached out a hand for Meggie to shake.

"_Hi, there," Clover greeted, sticking out a pale hand, "You're new here aren't you?"_

_Clover had given her a sweet smile; she was at least a foot taller. _She's around my age_, Meggie thought._

_Meggie nodded and shook Clover's hand, "Yah, I'm new here. My name is Meggie. How about you?"_

_Clover grinned, "You can call me Clover, if you like." Meggie studied the girl, she almost missed it when she said, "How old are you, Meggie?"_

"_Thirteen, I'm thirteen." Meggie said, simply._

_Clover tilted her head slightly, "I'm fifteen," She quickly changed the subject and Meggie felt the bubbly, happy aura that surrounded Clover, "But we can still be friends, right?"_

_Meggie blinked, confused, did this girl that she just met really want to be friends? Meggie studied Clovers face for a sign that she was joking, but she wasn't._

_Meggie offered a smile, "Sure. I'd love to be friends with you."_

"_Great!" Clover said her eyes bright._

**(End flash-back)**

Yes, it was Clover's own fault she was here. Meggie felt her back getting straighter, Meggie knew she didn't have to be friends with Clover any more, she never was supposed to be friends with the tall red-head.

But now she had to tell Clover, or maybe she should let Clover find out herself.

Meggie shrugged and realized that Clover was now standing beside her, asking her a question.

"What?" She said, giving Clover a confused look.

Clovers shoulders slumped but she shrugged, "Never mind. Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Clover turned to everyone else, "Guys, this is Frostie; he has also been involved with Basta and Capricorn." Clover paused and studied everyone's faces, except for Meggie, "Tell them Frost. Tell them what you can do."

It surprised Meggie that Clover hadn't asked about Dustfinger or Farid.

Frostie shuffled his feet, "Well, I only discovered I could do it after Basta kidnapped me, but, I discovered for some strange reason that I can… uh…" He looked at Clover, "That I can write things on paper, or any other thing, and make it come to life." He looked at Clover again, "And why am I telling them this?"

Clover folded her arms across her chest, "Because Mo can-." She was interrupted by Mo speaking.

"Clover, this is not any of his business." He snapped.

Clover looked hurt, but she shook her head and put her hand in her pockets. She walked past Mo and said something quietly and jogged over to the bench, Frostie trailing after her.

**Few Days Later**

**3****rd**** person with Mo**

Clover really wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't coming back unless Frostie could come with them.

Elinor had returned home to her precious books so Mo left and went to Elinor's; leaving Meggie at the room they rented from Fenoglio.

"Those horrible little -!" Elinor muttered to herself as Mo lead her to Meggie and Mo's apartment, "How dare they burn up all my books, then leave a dead rooster hanging up in the middle of my library!"

Mo blinked in surprise when the apartment door was wide open, "Meggie?"Mo called, searching through the small house, a small gray cat hissed and leapt past Mo and out the door.

Mo got on his knees and peered under the bed, "Meggie?" No answer.

A small shriek cam from the kitchen, Mo scurried over to Elinor, who was sitting on the floor wide-eyed.

"What's the matter?"

Elinor pointed up onto the table, Mo read the name over and over again, "Basta…" He said at last.

**That was bad. **

**Really, **_**really**_** bad, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, even if it's so short.**

**Review, Fav, alert please.**

**I know this chapter looks rushed…**

**~Moony**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Guys, I'm **_**kinda **_**excited to write this chapter, I don't know why though…**

**Replies to the reviews;**

**VeryaTirananniel; Thanks! And welcome to the party! *Throws confetti and hands over a cookie* I hope you're not expecting more than confetti and a cookie… 'Cause I all I got is that, FYI, I found the cookie on the side of the road. Oh, well. I think Dusty **_**will **_**be jealous, I'm thinking of this story as I go… Thanks for reviewing though, and I like how you call Frostie Mr. Magi-pen, it suits him!**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm; *Eye roll* Silver, gold… what's the difference? Oh, I hope you're not expecting any complements from like I gave to Verya. Just so you know I don't take offense to being the best author you **_**reviewed**_**. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 12;**

I closed my eyes and laid my head on Frostie's shoulder as Basta glared his over to us, his small shadow covering us, "We've been missing you, little daisy." He purred to me, I opened my eyes suddenly.

"Daisy," I sputtered, "Where the heck did you get that from, you midget sized butt face!" He stared at me surprised, so did Frostie.

Basta narrowed his eyes and grabbed both of our arms, making us follow him to his black car, "Aww… can't I at least pack some bags?" Frostie whined, sarcastically.

Basta released my arm for a brief second, opened the door to the car, and jerked us into the car, "Ow!" I growled and rubbed my head which had hit the roof of the car, "Jerk…"

Basta slipped into the drivers' seat and started the car, I looked to my right and saw Meggie and Fenoglio staring fearfully, I nearly flipped Basta off, "I'm squished." I said flatly.

"You think I care, Daisy?" Basta growled.

"No, not really," He drove the car quickly down the road, I frowned and hopped into the passengers seat, "I don't like you one bit."

Basta shrugged and the car went faster, this time I really did flip him off.

I turned my face towards the window and closed my eyes again, I quietly sang to myself,

(I miss you by Miley Cyrus)

"_Shalalalala Shalalalala_

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven._

_You'd hold me close in you're a-arms,_

_I love the way you felt so strong._

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_I still shed a tear, _

_Every once and a while._

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know._

_I miss you,_

_Shalalalala, I miss you…"_

I trailed off, thinking of my real parents, Ciella and James.

"Are we there yet?" Frostie said, obviously trying to get on Basta's nerves.

"No." Basta snapped.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Frostie, he met my gaze and grinned, I smiled, thinking nothing about his he was really feeling.

~''/''~.~''/''~

"Are we-?" Frostie started.

"Yes, we're here." Basta said, he stopped the car's engine and opened his door, calling other Black Jackets over.

I frowned as two opened my door and grabbed my elbows, as they pulled me up I couldn't help but ask, "What exactly am I needed for? I have no special power thingy."

The Black Jackets glared at me, "Get, the ones in the car, I'll take the little red-head." Basta snapped, he placed a hand on my shoulder and grunted when elbowed him in the ribs.

"Little," I scoffed, "Look at you, Basta! Don't be talking when you're the little one."

Basta scowled but didn't reply; he took out his knife and held it up to the other Black Jackets when they laughed.

I took his distraction as a chance to hit him, I up lifted my leg and kicked him in the shin.

I grinned when he glared, but didn't hit me. I turned and marched proudly to the church; Basta grabbed my left arm and made me slow down.

~''/''~.~''/''~

I turned back to Basta, "Hey! Can't at least get a cleaner place to sleep?"

He had placed me in the cow sheds, when, this was so unfair, Fenoglio, Frostie, and Meggie got to sleep in nice rooms.

Basta grunted, "Why would I do that for you?"

"Uh… what could I do to make you let me get a room with…? Meggie and Fenoglio, or Frostie?"

Basta hesitated, "I wouldn't have asked that."

I frowned-well as much as could add to the frown I already had, "What do you mean?"

**(Slight Romance, don't have to read!)**

He answered my question by stepping forward, and placing his hand on the back of my neck. He dipped his head and his rough lips brushed against mine.

I let out a small gasp, _Good job, Clover; _I thought to myself,_ first Dustfinger kissed you, now Basta is kissing you!_

I was jerked from my thoughts by Basta's mouth completely pressing against mine; I could feel his arms circling my waist, making me put my hands on his chest.

**(Okay, you people who didn't want to read the romance can read now)**

He took a step back and studied my face, which was hidden in the shadows.

"Can I get my clean room now?" I squeaked.

Basta nodded and turned, walking toward Capricorns large house, he opened the door and I followed him inside. I groaned as the stairs grew steeper and steeper.

Basta didn't look back, he just unlocked a door, pushed me inside, and quickly turned and stormed away.

"Clover," Frostie grumbled. I heard the shuffling of feet and soon got pulled into an embrace. I rested my head on Frostie's chest and closed my eyes, sleepily, "What'd you have to do to let Basta book you in the same room as me?"

I grunted.

"Uh, what does that mean?" He mumbled into my ear.

"It means…. I'm freaking tired." I snapped.

"Oh, grouchy!" Frostie laughed, "I thought people were grouchy when they wake up?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm always grouchy."

He placed his chin on top of my head, "Yah, I know that now."

He slipped an arm behind my knees and one on my back; he lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to a bed, "Should I sleep on the ground?" He mumbled I heard a slight shuffle; I could just imagine him looking down and shuffling his feet nervously, but… I'm too lazy to open my eyes and look at him.

I scooted back and patted the space beside me, "Just lay down." I yawned.

I felt the bed sink down under his weight, He set his head beside mine and pulled me close to him, and also pulled the blanket over us. He kissed my forehead and soon he was asleep, but for me it took a while to drift off.

**Okay, I know, it was a short chapter, long wait. I'm so, terribly sorry.**

**But at least you get the chapter, review please! I like to know people are reading this, so please review!**

**And you can also Fav and alert this story.**

**The iPod me and my bro were sharing is now mine, bro has my uncle's old one, and my uncle has the 4****th**** generation iPod touch…**

**If you have, or want, a ROBLOX (dot) com account, my username is neatkat, so you can send me a friend request if you want to.**

**I'm going to discontinue my other story unless I get a new review on it… and if you are the 17****th**** reviewer you can chose what kind of Inkheart story I will write next, review, Fav, and/or alert!**

**~Moony**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait, this is most likely going to be a short as usual chapter… I'm so terrible for not putting this up before, but my computer got restarted and I've been… busy.**

**Chapter 13 will **_**also**_** "most likely" be boring… I'm losing interest in this story and I want to write a Hunger Games fic…**

**Bowser Shadowclaw and Storm: Yah, I almost forgot about updating the story until you messaged me…**

**I don't know about Clover/Frostie, probably Dusty and Clover… :P **

**You very mean… criticizing me! *Fake offended look* I know I need longer stories… this time it wouldn't be much of a problem to not read this chapter… Eh, oh, well…**

**BlueDot77: Eh, so far, yes… not much of a romance writer right now… I have to share this computer… "Family Computer"… Oh well :P**

**Chapter 13- A/N: I make this up as I go just for you information… And I'm changing his to present tense… not past**

I wake up to the smell of bacon, "Oh, goody, I'm hungry." I murmur.

I roll to my other side, expecting to stay on the bed (cause I usually sleep in a Queen sized bed), but fall off. I hear and chuckle and lift my head to see Basta standing in the door way, I glare at him, "What? What's so funny, Basta?" I pause for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

He raises an eye brow, "Nothing besides the fact that you just fell off the bed, why?" He smirks.

I huff and look at the food, "Let me guess. The food's not for Frostie _and_ me, it's just for Frostie..." I say.

Basta pretends to think, then nods, "Yep, that's it." He says, _As if nothing happened last night_, I think.

Basta catches my expression and looks away tightly, it's my turn to smirk, and "So, you never actually answered my question." I taunt him, "What are you doing here… just standing in the door way watching? Are you stalking, or just making sure _nothing happened_ last night?"

Basta opens his mouth, but then closes it in defeat as Frostie wakes up. First thing he sees is Basta, his brow furrows in confusion, "Uh…"

"I know right," I say, making him jump.

_I guess he didn't remember I was here…_ I think.

Basta points to the food then turns and marches out the door, he slams it shut and I hear the lock click, "Aw… locked in again." I grumble.

Frostie gets up hesitantly and walks over to the food, "Smells good." He says. I sniff the air and smell an aroma that I didn't notice before.

"It _does_ smell good." I say, dreamily. I walk over beside him, both of us uncertain of what to do next.

After what seems like hours, Frostie grabs a fork and cuts out a piece of pancake, he shoves the fork into his mouth and chews quickly. He looks at me and shrugs, with his mouth still full, he says, "It's actually pretty good."

I roll my eyes and walk back to the bed, hiding the emptiness in my stomach.

All while Frostie eats my stomach growls quietly, I clutch my arms around my stomach and look at Frostie, wondering if he heard it. Cause I sure did.

I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, I'm pretty sure I had enough sleep, but I fell asleep again, my eyes remained closed the rest of the day.

/'/

I shriek as I fall off the bed-_again_-and see Mortola hovering above me.

She stares down at me coldly.

"Uh… hi, Mortola?" I squeak. She ignores me and pulls me up my arm, smugly.

"Capricorn said I could have you as a maid, why don't you leave the Writer a little note?" She sneers.

I look around then notice Frostie isn't in here, "Frostie? Where are you?" I yelp pathetically.

Mortola drags me out of the room, _What about writing the note?_ I think.

I allow Mortola guide/drag me to the kitchen. A few maids look up when we come in, "Resa, take this girl with you every morning to Capricorn, she does what you do." With that said, Mortola stormed out.

I look over at the other maids, then a thin woman, probably Resa, walks over and takes my hand, she pulls me over to where she was before.

Resa picks up a tray of food, _Smells good_, I think. She beckons me to follow her, and I do. I follow her out of the kitchen and towards Capricorns house. I keep my face blank.

As we near the room, Resa looks at me and smoothes her dress thing out with a free hand and looks at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and smooth out my pants and shirt, then pat down my hair.

Resa frowns and knocks on Capricorns door, she must hear _something_ (That my horrible ears can't pick up), because she opens the door and walks in slowly, I follow.

**I know this isn't much, but the next two days I won't be on, so I'll put this up and put some more soon…**

**Oh my glob… I really want it to be Spring Break… Now I'm going to start on my HG story, bye-bye.**

**-Moony**


	14. AN

**Hey guys, I'm kind… REALLY losing interest in this story… and I want to write some other story maybe…**

**I guess comment if you want to story to go on, or if you have an idea for another story… just name the book name and the idea… I might write it. **

**Okay, thanks to the few readers I have/had, remember to comment.**


	15. AN 2

**I have decided to pass this story to **

**He will edit the first chapters and adopt the story from me. Thanks.**

**I still will write stories, I just am not about InkClover now…**

HomeTownHearts


End file.
